Blue
by Krisskross404
Summary: Rika (against her will) has to play matchmaker for Ryo. But is she the one who gets Ryo?
1. Chapter 1

Blue2

The title for this story has no relevance. I'm bad at titles.

Please review and offer constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: why would you sue me!? I'm broke. I don't own it.

Background: Uhhh…well I'm not sure about names so I won't be using last names.

Rika: age 14. Ryo: age 15.         Grade 9th  [] means thoughts 

***************************************************************

          Rika reminded herself for the third time that morning that walls do exist and running into them is painful. Not being a morning person can have several disadvantages. First, you may not notice solid objects because you are not fully awake. Second, you are too tired to thing of a second reason to be angry so you proceed to return to a zombie-like state until you run into something again, or until you actually WAKE UP! Back to Rika. She was going to her first period class (science) and did wake up when she remembered that she had homework. [Crap!] In a state of panic she looked for a person to copy the assignment from. (Actually doing it would be absurd! And require energy) unfortunately she was not the only one who forgot the homework and therefore not the only one on a hunt for a paper that was complete. Rika scanned the room. The only person who did the assignment and had a paper out that was done was…Ryo. [Shit! I really need a B in this class too.] Swallowing her pride, (The size of a football.) she walked up to Ryo casually.

          "Ahem…err…um…you know that homework we were supposed to do? Well I lost my book and um… If I could see your work I would be soooooo grateful."

          "Okay"

          "Really!?"

          "For your phone number."

          Ryo thought he his situation was in very good shape. Even though he had a not so small crush on Rika there was still the fun he had in seeing her fidget.

          "Grrr…fine! Here 123-4567. {The author is being really lazy here.J}

          "Why thank you miss, I think that is a deed worthy of the homework that you are so sorry not to have completed." Said Ryo, smiling in a sly way and laughing to himself.

          Rika took the paper from Ryo and hastily copied down the answers. 

          It took a while for the class to realize that the teacher was taking a while to get to teaching. About five minuets after the final bell rang a girl walked in behind the teacher. At first the girl looked shy and well mannered. That lasted about 0.000000001 seconds. She practically defined the Brittney Spears song "I'm not that innocent." And dressed like the pop star as well. Rika poked Ryo in the ribs and laughed.

          "She should be arrested for public nudity." But there was no response from Ryo at all. He seemed awe-struck at the girl wonder. As Rika looked around the class she realized that so was every other male in the room.

          "Hi I'm Helen." Said the new girl. The teacher sat her on the left side of Ryo. (Rika is on the right.) She looked at him and giggled. Ryo was obviously the best looking gut in the class. Rika noticed that she felt a small anger towards the girl. She shrugged it off because she didn't want to hate her before she met her. Or was it because she felt a little jealous of her. [nope. Never]

          Some how during the course of the class Helen was able to get Ryo's number and throw away Rika's all without letting go of Ryo's arm once. Rika glared distastefully at her. Okay so she hadn't met her but she was being a… well a mean person and let's leave it at that. 

          After class Ryo walked away from Helen and over to Rika.

          "Hey you're walking pretty fast."

          "Hmm"

          Rika was not in a talking mood and wanted to hit Ryo for reasons unknown to her. She did decide however that she now officially hated Helen.

          "Uh…so that Helen, she is pretty cool huh."

          "Hmm."  [Grr.]

Ryo thought about his next words carefully. He needed help and wasn't sure he could get it. Rika knew him best and she would be the best help in this case.

          "So…I…I need a favor from you. {Not sure of the grammar here} You see, I umm…need you to play matchmaker for me."

          Rika frowned. This was not her day. The fact that Ryo hadn't talked to her the last class gave up a lot of time to think. She'd concluded that she maybe had a tiny thing for Ryo. Just a little. She had no idea that up until the arrival of Helen Ryo felt the same way. Or that if they had just said so they could have started something. How cruel the world is sometimes. But oh well.

          "What do you want me to do?" said Rika giving up. She assumed this was some kind of joke or something. Ryo would never ask her help on girls. Would he?

          "Ah…well um…Helen."

          "No need to say more." Sighed Rika. It seemed to her that he was serious and whether she liked him or not, she wouldn't forget what he did in the digital world and he was a friend.

          [But, if he's only a friend…why does this feel so wrong]

          "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She said quickly and walked off. 

          [What's her problem? Must be a girl thing.] Thought Ryo.

          He could have danced at the thought of being with Helen but he didn't want to run the risk of scaring people. (He can't dance.)

****************************************************************

Uhhh…Is that a cliffhanger or not? I don't know.

Hey that was my first chapter of my first story. Cool. I'm done.

Questions, comments, please review. I would like to hear what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Blue

Well, first I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I mean REALLY thank you. 

:: Round of applause:: 

Second, Disclaimer: Didn't you hear me!? I'm Broke! I don't own it.

Background: Umm… well, about a week has passed since Ryo asked for Rika's help. A formal dance is coming up in 3 weeks. Now on to the story. [] = thoughts  # = Author's notes found at the bottom.

************************************************************************

            Ryo looked up at the teacher who was spouting out useless information to the class and expecting them to understand it. What bothered Ryo was that he did all that with a straight face. [Three times the square root of eighteen plus x to the third my butt.] 

            He let his mind wander to the upcoming dance. He wanted to ask Helen really badly but he had no idea how. That is where Rika entered the plan. She was trying to become friends with Helen to get inside info on what she liked and other such things. In Ryo's opinion everything was going just fine. They seemed to be getting along. No one ever said the Ryo had good judgment. 

                        Rika {#1}

            Rika looked around Helen's room. {#2} She hated it as much as she hated the owner. Helen had gone to get drinks leaving Rika free time to despise her and her stupid room. The room was…Pink. Pink and Fuzzy. A bed, a mirror, a closet (which was too full of cloths to ever shut), and so much makeup and beauty supplies that it should be illegal. 

            As if the entire world wanted to spoil her day more than it already was Helen came in and said the worst words Rika had ever heard.

            "Hey, let's do a Makeover. We could do you're hair and everything."

            Rika could practically hear the Jaws music in the background. She franticly looked around the room to see if there was anything that could end her misery, the beauty supplies were flammable but where to get a match? Then another thought occurred to her. There was a "we" in that sentence. Could there be more of them? 

            "Oh…umm…look at the time!" said Rika backing away towards the door.

            "Sorry, but I think I'm going to go home and umm…eat something or…watch the clouds. Bye!" Rika was ready to leave, but there was still that dance. There was still that little thing for Ryo as well.

            "Umm…by the way who were you going to ask to the dance?" It had to have been the hardest thing to say in the history of all the things Rika could think of.

            "I dunno, that one boy probably."

            Rika wanted to choke the idiot standing before her. Idiot was an understatement in her mind.

            "Which boy?" she mumbled through gritted teeth. She loosened her jaw after she thought a tooth cracked under the pressure.

            "Oh… that Ryo guy. He's cute. Or maybe Jessie, Alex is cool, Tommy…ect"

            "I know." Rika's teeth were screaming out in pain. This time she kept them together, if she didn't they might be used to BITE OFF HELEN'S HEAD! 

            Rika let herself out of the house and walked down the street aimlessly. Not only was she angry at Helen but she was mad at Ryo too. She didn't know why or what Ryo had done to anger her, oh wait, he'd been the one to suggest hanging out with the slug that dared to call herself human. In her rage she didn't see the only other person in the street and ran directly into it. 

            "OW" whatever it was could be identified as a male according to its voice. Rika looked up to see Ryo looking down at her.

            "Sorry…I didn't see you." She muttered. 

            "Well…Can I ask her to the dance?"

            Was he insane? He didn't even say "Hi" and had the nerve to ask if she had any info on the stupid dance!? 

            When Ryo looked up he thought he saw storm clouds form above Rika's head. [No, that's impossible. She's not mad at me. Rough day maybe.]

            Rika didn't know how much more of this he could take. [The nerve… What an idiot… when I get my hands on him…] the threats were empty. Rika was not the type of person who shouted often.

            "Should I ask her or what?"

            The final string of restraint snapped. There was on thought on Rika's mind. [DIE!].

            "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU DON'T EVEN SAY HI AND NOW YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE IF YOU WANTED TO. HELEN IS A…" Her momentum was lost. She didn't have the heart to tell him what she knew about Helen. In her mind she'd completed the sentence but it didn't all come out. How could he be so dumb? She flirts with every thing in sight. How could Ryo not notice? 

            The meeting ended there. Ryo left and Rika went home. They both were confused. Ryo thought his original idea was correct and Rika was jut in a bad mood. Rika was just… mad.

            The next day Ryo did ask Helen to the dance, despite the anonymous tip he found in his locker. The writing looked a lot like Rika's but why would she have left the note.

            Rika was asking herself a similar question to herself. Why did she leave the note?  Because she cared weather or not his heart got ripped out and put into a blender at high speed even though he did the same thing to her? She kicked herself and walked to the rest of her classes. 

            Something about the way Helen accepted the invitation was weird. It was like she knew that she was going to get what she wanted. Not like Rika at all. She would have been different. She wouldn't have jumped all over him but there would have been something else there that Helen just didn't have. [Why am I comparing them to each other? Why is she talking to that other guy?] Ryo walked over to the Helen and the mystery person and listened in on their conversation, pretending to take a drink at the fountain.

            "Hi Helen."

            "Hello."

            "Want to go to the dance?"

            Ryo held his breath, he silently laughed at the poor fool.

            "Yeah, Okay."

            Ryo's head felt like it would explode, and not from drinking too much water. Why did she say yes? 

            The two people left. Ryo felt someone tap his shoulder.

            "I would say I told you so but you already look pretty crushed."

            What was Rika doing here, of all places?! 

            Ryo stopped and moved away from the fountain. The many people in line sighed with relief and moved to get a drink. He thought about his next move very carefully, and decided that maybe he'd been beaten by the Digi-Queen just this once. She might have been right. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

            "Do you want to go to the dance with me? I don't think Helen will notice that I'm not with her."

            Rika was shocked. Not only was this the best thing in the world but she knew he'd asked Helen to the dance. Her biggest question was why?

            Ryo was uneasy. His next words would require a lot of thought and tact.

            "Umm…Please?"

            Way to go Ryo that was perfect.

            "…Yes."

            Rika was shocked at her answer. She had no idea how to act at a dance and, she'd have to…DRESS UP!

            Helen had been eavesdropping and became very angry. She would have to plot REVENGE!

*****************************************************************

Umm… that was kind of empty I know but, the next chapter is the dance. Which will be better than this. I think Ryo is acting stupid in this chapter. I'll have to fix his attitude. 

#1 I was switching places. Please do not be confused.

#2 Ryo is getting tutored, so not everyone is in school at this time.

Please review; I will answer any questions ASAP.

Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I have no spelling skills.

If you find any I missed sorry. Really sorry.

Thanks Again to all reviewers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blue

Thank you oh great and wonderful reviewers.

:: Hail reviewers::

Disclaimer: this is getting really old really fast. I own nothing. Not the songs, not digimon, nothing.

Background: The morning before the dance. So the dance is later this day. I don't know if this is a song-fic. It's going to have songs in it because, well, it's a dance. But they won't be whole songs for the most part. Ryo gets waaaaay nicer. This is going to be a long chapter. It doesn't lack fluff, or humor I hope.

************************************************************

            Even after being at the school for only a month, Helen managed to gather a load of groupies to follow her around. They went around to various parts of the school cutting people down for their own enjoyment. Helen's favorite target was Rika. However anyone could see that Rika wouldn't back into Helen's relentless torture. 

            Rika had to admit that she had completely misjudged Helen. She originally thought Helen was an idiot. She now knew that she was the lowest form of life on the planet. What bothered Rika the most was that Ryo was still slightly attached to Helen. Rika naturally concluded that she'd done something to him. She already suspected Helen for being something that rhymes with Itch, and Helen being a witch wasn't too far off either.

            Ryo was having a problem though. He'd discovered that this was a formal dance. That meant he had to wear a suit. He didn't have one. There was only one thing to do. Hope that he had a suit somewhere in the deep dark depths of his closet. (Well he wasn't going to go buy one. They weren't on sale anymore.) Rika had a similar problem. She had a beautiful powder blue dress. The problem was she didn't want to wear it. Somehow her mother found out about this dance and dragged Rika shopping with her. What Rika didn't know was that her mother bought a suit that matched the dress. She loved to play dress up and slipped the suit into her room without notice from anyone.

            Helen formed the perfect plan in her mind. The break-up-Rika-and-Ryo-plan. It was the sure fire way to get revenge. She didn't like Ryo. (Because he doesn't like her) She hated Rika. She would see them both suffer.

            Rika was out walking in the park. She was enjoying her last free moments before she had to be locked up and confined. In a dress. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking of the upcoming evening. Rika had yet to work out what it was that possessed Ryo to ask her to a dance. She wasn't sure she should have said yes. After that whole Helen thing… [Nope, stop thinking Rika, you'll drive yourself insane.] Of course she didn't stop thinking. She walked around the park for a while. Not really aiming to go anywhere. Someone else in the park had the same intentions but ran into Rika instead of Mr. Nobody.

            "Hey jerk! I was here and…Ryo!"

            Ryo didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to be in this situation in the first place. He was just walking and didn't see her.

            "Sorry about that," he said. He looked like he meant it so she let it go. For now. 

            "What are you going to wear? My _mother_ took me shopping for a dress last week sometime."

            "Oh…umm…yes well I haven't really decided what I'm going to wear but it will be cool." He forgot about that. 

            "Well I need to go home and figure out what to wear so umm…bye." Ryo made a mad dash to his house. Now he was in trouble. There was NOTHING in his closet to wear.

                        Later that day

            "Mom! I'm going to die1"

            "It's not that bad."

            "Have you gone insane!? I'm wearing a dress… I've gone mad!"

            Rika was in a panic. (Umm…I've had a similar conversation. Weird) you couldn't tell unless you knew her, or if she was yelling at you, she was past panic and going into a state of emergency. 

            She jumped exactly 3 feet in the air when the doorbell rang. In her state of distress she also misjudged her landing and fell on her face.

            "Rika dear, someone is at the door for you."

            [Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's Ryo!]

                        At the door

            Rika's mother couldn't decide whether or not to be mad at the young man in front of her, or if this was the time to celebrate. On the one hand, he actually tried to get away with taking her daughter out in jeans and a sweater. However, he provided her with the chance to use the suit she bought for him.

            "Step into my la-bo-ra-tory! [Evil laughter]"

            Ryo looked at the deranged woman in front of him. [Gulp!]

                        15 minuets later

            Rika declared national emergency in her room. When she got downstairs however, her only thought was, [Ha, she got him too.]

            Ryo didn't see the humor at all. Getting his tux on was the most traumatizing experience he ever had. There was nothing that bad in the history of the world.

            They left the house. Rika used every ounce of concentration in order not to fall on her face. [Ahh…Heels!] Ryo used his concentration so that he wouldn't stare at Rika too long. Using their brains to avoid embarrassing themselves, neither Rika nor Ryo noticed when they got to the dance. There was a memory of getting out of the car although very faint.

            It was a typical dance. Snack tables that charged way too much for food. There were people that took the money for the overpriced goods with a smile. The smile that stayed there to and from the bank. A waxed gym floor secretly designed to make those people already struggling to balance fall on their butt. A wall to attract all the people away from the middle of the floor. Everything necessary for young students to make a fool of themselves. {The author includes herself in this statement. I tend to fall even when I'm not in heels. Sob.}

            Helen was a natural at looking pretty. She walked over to the DJ and convinced him to play Dirty by Christina A for the first song. {Nooooooooooooooooo}

            Rika heard the music start and groaned. [Why me? What did I do?]

            …Dirty…. Blah blah blah Dirtyyyy….blah 

            The entire evening was like that. Helen constantly knew how to push Rika's buttons. It eventually got so bad that Rika flinched every time Helen. The Plan was working for Helen. [ Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha. I WILL have Ryo! Ha ha ha ha ha! ]

            After 2 hours of practically nothing, Rika wished that somehow the floor could eat her up and swallow her whole. The almighty powers must have heard this. For some reason they thought it was funny to ignore her wishes and see how it turned out.

            Ryo wasn't having a good time either. Helen could have asked him to marry her, but Ryo was not ready to get his head bitten off by Rika, and that wouldn't be very nice either.

            Helen was very angry. All she could think was [It didn't work]. [Time for plan B]

            The dance was half over, three more hours to go. Rika would give her eye to get out of there but, she kinda needed it later so that was not an option. Sparing her eye miserable torture, she left the dance. Ryo right behind her.

            Helen didn't notice. She had the master of all master plans. She would request a slow song and wait for them to dance. Then armed with drinks and food from the snack table, proceed to stage two. Toss food and drink on Rika and find a way to blame it on Ryo. Okay so it was a bad plan but Helen's lack of brain couldn't comprehend that. She spent the rest of the night looking for them and never found her would-be-victims.

            Rika stood outside. The park also took this night to hold and all night Dance Party. This was perfect. She began to take off her dress.

            Ryo's mouth gapped open at Rika. She was literally stripping before his eyes. 

            "Stop looking at me like that, I have a t-shirt and jeans on."

            [Must shut jaw] Ryo continued to chant to himself as he watched her.

            "Did you bring a change of clothes?"

            "Huh?...Oh…um… n-no." Ryo was still recovering from shock. 

            "Here, I thought ahead."

            "Uhh… thanks."

            After Ryo changed the two of them walked down to the park. They were too late to join the competition but there were other people that stopped so they joined them instead.

            The music started

            ::Big announcer voice::

            Swing Swing, the All American Rejects

Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall.  
  


            "First decent song I've heard all night."

            "Yeah"

            Rika was in wonderland, she was tired and leaned on Ryo.

            Ryo was not in wonderland. He was in major panic zone. But he was tired too. And after a while, he didn't mind so much.   

  
Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  
  


            After her short nap, Rika realized where she was. More importantly who she was with. The most surprising thing was, she didn't mind.

  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.  
  


            She looked at Ryo, and without thinking, she kissed him. And he kissed back.

  
Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.  
  


            "Carry me. Away." Ryo said softly, and they went away. In their own wonderland.

  
Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)

************************************************************************************************

Well, that's done.

This story was unforgivable and late. I apologize. I wish I could say more, but I wanted to finish this at least. I might make another chapter but I doubt it.

Please Review.

Thank you


End file.
